The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to a composition that forms a cross-linked protective outer coating or layer that withstands high temperatures and which maintains integrity in such conditions. The protective coating may be used in a variety of industries that require flame or heat resistant materials. The coating may form a layer on a variety of components that need to withstand high and degrading temperatures. For example, the protective coating may be used as insulating tapes for coating thermoplastic automobile accessories. In addition, the protective coating may also be used in xerographic components, such as, fuser components, photoreceptor components, and the like. In embodiments, the coating is used in imaging apparatus members and components, for use in electrostatographic, including digital, apparatuses. More particularly, the present embodiments pertain to a fuser component having an outer coating comprised of a cross-linking composition that improves resistance to thermal degradation and extends the service life of the fuser component. In other embodiments, the outer coating comprising the cross-linking composition is incorporated as an outer protective layer in various other imaging apparatus members or components that operate under high temperature conditions.
The components, including pressure components, fuser components, donor components, and heating components, and the like, are useful for many purposes including fixing a toner image to a copy substrate. In a specific embodiment, there is provided a fuser member comprising a protective outer coating or layer. In embodiments, the outer layer is positioned on a substrate, which may be of many configurations including a roller, belt, film, or like substrate. In other embodiments, the outer layer has an outer release layer thereon. In further embodiments, there is positioned between the substrate and the outer layer, an intermediate and/or adhesive layer. The present invention may be useful as fuser members in xerographic machines, including color machines.
In a typical electrostatographic reproducing apparatus, a light image of an original to be copied is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles which are commonly referred to as toner. The visible toner image is then in a loose powdered form and can be easily disturbed or destroyed. The toner image is usually fixed or fused upon a support, which may be the photosensitive member itself, or other support sheet such as plain paper.
The use of thermal energy for fixing toner images onto a support member is well known and methods include providing the application of heat and pressure substantially concurrently by various means, a roll pair maintained in pressure contact, a belt member in pressure contact with a roll, a belt member in pressure contact with a heater, and the like. Heat may be applied by heating one or both of the rolls, plate members, or belt members. With a fixing apparatus using a thin film in pressure contact with a heater, the electric power consumption is small, and the warming-up period is significantly reduced or eliminated.
It is important in the fusing process that the materials used or incorporated into the fuser components can withstand high temperatures and are resistant to thermal degradation as such components operate in and/or generate high heat.
Known fuser coatings include high temperature polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene, perfluoroalkoxy, fluorinated ethylene propylene, silicone rubber, fluorosilicone rubber, fluoroelastomers, and the like. However, these coatings do not tend to stay clean during use. Further, the coatings often wear during use and/or become scratched during operation. In addition, these known surfaces often react with the toner, oil or debris from media, which causes the surface to become dirty and/or contaminated. The surface can, in turn, become physically damaged and results in a fuser member having a reduced useful function and short life.
Therefore, a need remains for fuser components for use in electrostatographic machines that have superior mechanical properties, including high resistance to thermal degradation. In addition, a need remains for prolonging fuser component service life despite the harsh operating conditions.